


I Only Have Eyes for You

by idkpeachystuff



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Where Endgame Ended On A Good Note, Alternate Ending- Avengers: Endgame, Alternate Universe - Canon, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, I'm Giving Them What They Deserved- Happiness, Intimacy, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, SteveTony Rights, Stevetony Reunion, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, everything will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkpeachystuff/pseuds/idkpeachystuff
Summary: "I missed you, Tony." he whispered, so quietly Tony could just have barely heard it. "I missed you, so much."After the Endgame, Steve and Tony both realize all they want in life, and that is each other.





	I Only Have Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fluffy-smutty one shot in a world where Endgame ends on a good note and Marvel finally gives us the SteveTony rights everyone has been craving since 2012. Title is inspired by 'I Only Have Eyes for You' by The Flamingos, an ultimate SteveTony song. ALSO,, AND THIS IS IMPORTANT !! If you haven't caught in the tags already, this fic WILL INCLUDE SPOILERS !! Like,, yes,, this is an official alternate ending fic but WILL INCLUDE SPOILERS from the rest of the film. I would hate for y'all to get this movie spoiled for you,, so again,, you have been warned. besides that and without further ado,, please enjoy !!
> 
> SteveTony playlist on Spotify you should REALLY follow lmao: https://open.spotify.com/user/63z2lb3a9hkp1gmwekfv1zgin/playlist/56GxoRKNA1Ka0JZ03o62bB
> 
> AND an Endgame playlist you should also really follow pfff:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/63z2lb3a9hkp1gmwekfv1zgin/playlist/7gmLqKN7eIVJwNh6qv2EBI

Anticipation didn't suit Steve well. Especially when it came to Tony.

Tony, that damn man, Steve had never wanted to kiss him (let alone, anyone) so breathless, yet scold him for how stupid he is all at once, both of them knowing he didn't mean it, so much. Keeping his distance, even if it was just about ten feet away and from behind a window, was extremely difficult. He's held back for the past five years, and nearly lost him for good. In fact, if it weren't for Steve, Tony would most likely be dead right  _this second._ Take that back, Tony  _would be dead_. The memory of what happened still haunting him; feeling as if his desperate attempt to keep him alive was just a long shot, telling himself he knew pulling Tony's suit off of him wouldn't do anything; yet somehow, miraculously, it worked.

Steve loved Tony, to put it simple. After everything that happened between them, especially with the accords and Siberia, Steve had more than enough time to think. He's known what he's wanted in his life since. That being Tony. He's been trying since to accept that Tony would never want him again. If he ever thought or considered after Siberia that maybe Tony would come back, everything that happened with their initial reunion after the decimation turned him on his head. Tony yelling at him, blaming him for being the reason they lost. That he would never trust him again, how he broke his promise, spitting words like venom at him even calling him a liar. And Steve couldn't blame him, not just that he understood that Tony wasn't in his right mind, but he had hated and also blamed himself for everything that had happened. Blamed himself for promising Tony he would always be there then not being able to help him home, for Siberia, for choosing someone else over him, for not telling him about his parents, for some of things he said and how he originally blamed Tony for the fallout of the Avengers, God, simply _everything_. He just stood there, unable to help himself from crying as the man he loved spat at him how he never wanted to see him again in his _life_. 

However, the past four weeks or so of working together and being with Tony holds some of his happiest moments he's had in what seems like forever. The little moments they'd have together, just the two of them, the late nights going over timelines and eating their Avengers-inspired Ben & Jerry's ice cream as what was nearly a joke, even the little moments in The Time Heist. Tony asking Steve if he trusted him, Steve assuring him he did. After all of that, something inside Steve snapped as he watched Tony nearing his death after defeating Thanos himself. Something about seeing Tony accepting his death caused a chain reaction inside of him that made him let go and frantically doing anything to keep Tony alive.

_"C'mon, Tony. Tony, please don't-please don't leave me-"_

_"Steve..." Rhodey sighed, gently taking Steve's arm in comfort before Steve fought back, taking off the arc reactor, allowing the suit to crumble to the ground. The burning infection stopped growing throughout Tony's skin. Steve began sobbing and let out a sigh of relief, knowing still Tony was in critical condition. He turned to Pepper, frantically trying to get the words out to get Bruce, Thor, someone, anyone, who could help Tony._

_"Tony, please, sweetheart, please stay with me, it's okay. You did it, Tony. You did so good, sweetheart. It's okay, Tony, I got you, I got you, I'm never letting you again, Shellhead-"_

_"S-Steve..."_

_"Oh my God, hi Tony, shhh, it's okay, save your breath, we're gonna get you somewhere safe. We're gonna take care of you, I'm gonna take care of you, sweetheart." Steve could barely breathe, he held himself back from kissing Tony, not here, not now. "It's okay, Tony. You did so good, I love you, Tony. You did so good, so good..." Steve continued to shower Tony with praise, holding him tight, waiting for someone to take Tony away to really save him._

Steve felt the presence of another person walking up to him. It was Bruce. He assured Steve he was in obvious critical condition, if they weren't careful enough he wouldn't live. Both silently agreeing he'd be fine, that Tony was truly an iron man, he'd get out of this alive. He'd see his daughter again, he'd see Rhodey again, he'd see Peter again, and Pepper, and Steve...all of them. He would be okay, Steve told himself he would.

Sure enough, though it took a little over two months, Tony came out of it alive. He'd recovered from the snap nearly completely, still obviously a little out of it, but nothing life-long. It was what could only be considered a true miracle. And even though Steve told himself for months now Tony would be fine, he was still surprised to see Tony come out of this alright, but of course, he could never be more thankful. 

That isn't to say however that Steve didn't keep his distance after the fact though, once he had time to think about what had happened, he told himself he shouldn't have let himself go and say the things he said. Shouldn't have called Tony 'sweetheart' and told him the things he did, especially in front of Pepper. Steve slowly distanced himself at first, telling himself Tony would still be better off without him. In the end, he knew it had to be true. Tony was married, he had a child who he loved more than anything, he was getting along just fine without him for the past seven years, he figured that's how things should be, despite how he felt.

Tony, however, was not having it. At first, he didn't understand. Though it was a real blur, he remembered the soft whispers spoken to him as Steve cradled him on the battlefield post-snap. He'd never felt more content and forgiving in his entire life. After trying to tell himself for the past seven years that he never needed to see Steve again, let alone speak to him, and realizing what they had and remembering how Steve made him feel during their time at the compound together before the time jumps, he realized he needed that for the rest of his life. He needed Steve the rest of his life. He remembered thinking how on the battlefield, how Steve held him and called him by the nickname he hadn't heard in  _years_ , that was when he _knew_. Tony knew why Steve was distancing himself, knowing how Steve's mind worked. Tony hated that he knew he was going to have to be the one to say something; that words would never get spoken if he didn't say anything first.

Of course, that's when he realized what he needed to do. 

It didn't take long, to find a new home for The Avengers. Originally, the plan was to move back into the old tower in the city. However, everyone could agree on the needing for a fresh start, that of course leading to the decision to find a new place. The new Avengers compound, still in the upstate, is where Steve currently lived. Along with nearly everyone else who didn't know where to go at the moment. It was still a work in process, but it was a new home. And so that's where Tony went, to Steve. To home.

Steve wasn't necessarily surprised by Tony coming to the compound, more-so taken back at what he had to say.

"Tony...you don't mean it." Steve sighed. Tony shook his head, grabbing Steve's hand and rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb, smiling up at Steve.

"But I do. I really mean it, Rogers, I love you. I never stopped, I was wrong for pushing you away-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that. Everything that happened between us was my fault and you know it."

Tony sighed, knowing Steve, he should've known this wouldn't be easy. Convincing Steve that he was what he truly wanted.  _Who_ he truly wanted. Tony intertwined his fingers with Steve's, burying his head in Steve's chest. Steve knew he couldn't stop him, he just let him, staring upward wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

"Tony..."

"Steve, it's okay, this is what I  _want_ , Steve. And don't think I didn't think incredibly long and hard about this. I know what I have, but I also am fully aware and miss what I don't have." Tony smiled again, lifting his head from Steve's chest, giving him the smallest of kisses just under his chin. "Listen to me, honey, I know what you're thinking. About Pep, listen...Pepper knows. She has known. You know her, she's amazing. She knows me so well, she's known how I felt for so long. She never said it, but I know she's always known. Damn her, I think it's one of real reasons she told me to come back," Tony chuckled to himself, smiling again. Steve looked skeptical, and of course, why wouldn't he be?  

"Tony, you proposed to her, you got married-"

"That's a shameful secret for another day. Just...please, Steve, I'm begging you, please believe me," Tony pleaded softly, slowly wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. "Please, Steve. I tried to tell myself for years you and I were better off broken up and that you were better off without me. That I could try and forget you, eventually I'd get you out of my head, that I'd try and go back to the only other person I know who could fill the gap, maybe, but only to find it turns out she couldn't. I love Pepper more than life itself, but she couldn't fill that gap, Steve. The woman can do anything, but not that, but only because she _isn't you._ " Tony felt himself on the verge of tears. "Then, what happened, when-when you saved me, s-something inside me kicked some sense into my self. That was the day I knew I never wanted to lose you. That I couldn't lose you, not again. Not after everything we've been through. _Not this time,_ Steve."

Tony only realized when Steve took his face in his hands that he was choking back on soft cries and tears were streaming down his face. Steve's instinctive, protective mode kicking in, realizing he was probably hurting Tony. That being the last thing he wanted.

"Oh,  _Tony._ Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry...I'm so _so sorry, honey_." Steve held Tony closer than he ever had, guiding him over to the bed so they could sit down. Just like they would all those years ago. Nothing had ever felt more right to have him back like this. In his arms, where Steve felt as if he could keep him safe like this. Tony sniffled, shaking his head and attempting to stop his cries, muffling something under his breath Steve could just barely make out as "'s okay". Steve just held his head, guiding Tony onto his lap so he could face him, so he could talk to him.

"Tony, if this is what you  _truly_ want-"

"I've never been more sure about anything, Steve. And I know you feel the same. I just- I can't lose you again. I finally have you, for real. I don't want this to go away. Please believe me. _Please_." 

" _Shhh_ _,_ _don't worry_ , I do. I do believe you, I do, honey. I'm just worried you'll eventually not want me. But Tony, I swear to God, if this-if _I'm_ what you really want- I promise, I'll be good. I _promise, I'll be so good._ I'll never give you any reason to hate me again, I meant what I said, I'll keep you safe, Tony." Steve paused, running his hands through Tony's hair on the back of his head. "You are, the most generous, most loving, most  _amazing_ human being. You deserve the  _world_ , Tony. I promise you I'll give you mine, whatever you want." 

Tony just grinned, a bright smile breaking through his quivering lip, grabbing Steve's face and kissing him softly. He was just so thrilled and emotional to know that he had Steve back, _finally_. It had been far too long _._ Steve, with no doubt, kissed him back, for what was now the first time in  _years_. Before Siberia, in between the accords situation, they both remembered as the last time. Tony could feel an all-familiar smile curl against his lips, just before Steve dropped his head against his shoulder, giving one final kiss to his neck before resting his head there.

"I missed you, Tony." he whispered, so quietly Tony could have just barely heard it. "I missed you, _so much_."

Tony took a deep breath and felt his whole face heat as it beamed with happiness. "I missed the fuck outta you too, Rogers." he chuckled to himself.  _God_ , he missed this. He missed _Steve_. Tony leaned the bottom of his chin on to the top of Steve's head, running his hands all over, eventually settling on holding Steve's neck as his head fell to rest on Steve's shoulder instead. "You know you're all I could think about all that time I was trapped in space?" Tony asked playfully, feeling Steve smiling against his neck. "That whole time. I was so angry with you, not really knowing I was angry with myself. I had that phone, sure, things went south sooner than expected, but I was about to call you, all of this could've been avoided-"

Steve shushed him with a shake of his head in disapproval and a quick nip at his ear. "It's okay, you don't have to blame yourself, Tony. You defeated him, he's gone. _You_ did that. You saved  _the world,_ Tony." Steve sighed, not knowing how else to get it through Tony's head other than give him logical praise, reminding him of the things he did so selflessly for the world, for the ones he loved, yet he knew he probably still wouldn't believe him. Steve held his head up and just smiled at Tony, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. His hair was getting long, and Steve loved it so much. He couldn't remember ever seeing him like this, but he loved it. It seemed like a pointless thing that Steve would make a fuss of and repeatedly mention, but my God, Tony was just so beautiful, he felt like crying staring back into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes again for the first time in forever. "I meant what I said, y'know? You did good. You did  _so good,_ Tony. And I'll remind you every day until you believe it. You were willing to risk your life to save everyone else's. You're a real hero, Shellhead. The absolute  _best_." Tony smiled at the nickname, grabbing Steve's neck, pressing deep kisses. Steve groaned above him, holding him tighter. "God, Tony. I missed you so much. So, so much, sweetheart."

"Listen, sugar, I really missed you too, but you've had to have told me this at least three times by now." Steve scoffed and let out a breathless laugh, giving Tony a playful push on his shoulder, leaning down and giving him another soft kiss on the ear, trailing down towards his neck. He would never stop with the neck, because if there's anything he's learned about Tony, it's that his neck was his biggest weak spot. "Oh yeah, I really missed  _this._ " Steve murmured in a sarcastic, playful manner against his neck, causing Tony to let out a small laugh, lifting his head up to meet Steve's eyes. Tony took his face in his hands, kissing him deeper than before. The whole shebang of subconsciously lifting his shoulders and raising his hips up off of Steve's lap, it was so cheesy and he somehow knew it; causing Tony to laugh to himself at the thought, but quickly trying to dismiss it, and Steve didn't question it either, just slowly guided them backward onto the bed. It wasn't necessarily of importance, all that mattered was this exact moment right here, and neither of them ever wanted it to end. Even back before everything happened and the two were together for the first time, it had somehow never felt this safe or important, let alone even this _special_ between them, and the feeling was mutual. Hell, this whole "fresh start" thing was really taking its toll, not that either of them would complain though.

Steve gripped Tony's hips tighter, turning them over so Tony was beneath him. Steve settled between his legs, having them now wrapped around his waist, his hands roaming underneath and up Tony's shirt, sliding them under the middle small of his back. The little noises of pleasure Tony made catching Steve off guard above him, reminding himself to withdraw his hands and helping Tony undress instead. Neither of them could tell how long they went back and forth like this; the brief undressing, the slow-then-quickly-turned-fast paced kisses, the pauses in between where they would giggle together at something the other said. They couldn't tell you how absolutely amazing it felt either. It sounded straight out of a romantic movie of some sorts, how  _in love_ they both were. How thankful they both were to have each other back finally after all these years. 

Tony groaned, pulling back from Steve and adjusting himself underneath, placing his hands on the taller man's chest. Steve could tell by the look on his face he was eager to say something, but didn't know if he could get the words out.

"You okay, honey?" Steve asked, reaching a hand up to play with Tony's hair. Tony snuggled his cheek into the palm of Steve's hand, nodding. "What is it? I know you wanna say something." Tony sighed, looking up to Steve with his big brown eyes and grinning. He hooked his fingers into the hem of Steve's pants, the last article of clothing that remained on his body at this point. He shook his head anyway, the look of "nevermind, it's stupid" expressed across his face, the half-smile giving it away overall. Steve pressed a soft kiss against his lips, coming back up to ask again what was on his mind. The question he found himself asking Tony the most, even if it was practically internal every time. Tony licked his lips, swallowing before he began to part his lips to open his mouth and ask Steve the question hasn't in years.

"Steve, honey... _please_." Tony paused, licking his lips. " _Please,_ _take me_. Please show me you love me. _Please, Steve._ "

Steve could've sworn his heart stopped beating. Sure, this whole thing of Tony withering underneath him begging to be fucked was nothing  _entirely new,_ but it's been so long, and they've both been through so much, and he was certain in his mind before this that the moments like these that he loved would never happen again. Though Steve would never admit to it, he was absolutely positive he'd never see Tony like this again; coming undone, holding him close as he begged for Steve to take him, cursing repeatedly under his breath whispering in his ear how  _good_ he felt inside of him. He didn't even have to say it, but Steve knew that before him it was likely no one had ever treated Tony like this- with care, assurance her was safe, with overall treating this  _making love_ and not just treating it as sex. And to him, that's what made every time with Tony extra special.

"Of course, Tony. Of course, baby. Anything you want, anything you need. I'm here." Steve smiled above him, removing his own pants, kicking them onto the ground and leaning down to capture Tony against his lips again. Trailing down to the area between his neck and shoulder again, he began suckling on the spots he knew Tony loved. Right below the jaw, right where his pulse was, his collarbone, anywhere and  _everywhere._ "God, Tony. You're so beautiful, honey. So,  _so gorgeous._ Can't believe you're mine." Tony moaned into Steve's mouth when he came back up. Steve lifted his head up, pulling away, leaning up on his knees and crawling away from Tony to try and make it to the nightstand drawer, grab the bottle of lube, and get back to him as soon as he could.

" _Mmph, God, Tony_. I missed this, missed _you_."

 Steve looked down to see Tony's eyes closed shut, his bottom lip caught in his teeth, and his arms stretched above his head, nodding with a gentle noise slipping out. Tony's eyes came open and he pulled Steve down by the neck for another kiss, a soft laugh escaping Tony's lips against his mouth as he reminded in a sweet (yet sarcastic) voice that he loved and missed him too, but that Steve was telling him quite a bit. Steve bit the area behind Tony's ear, easily causing him to moan, followed by Steve whispered  _"oh, you know you love it, peaches"_ right in his ear, giving him soft kisses around his ear. Whispering, Steve had found, was a thing for Tony. Actually, Steve had discovered  _many_ things in their years together. Whispering, praise, dirty talk (or whenever Steve had cursed in general), and though there were some that definitely went deeper than that, Steve knew these were his biggest things. And for some odd reason he couldn't quite pin, he couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. 

Steve leaned back up against his knees, assisting Tony out of his boxer briefs himself, taking his hard cock into his hand, giving him gentle strokes, causing Tony to whimper above him; the sight of him so gorgeous it was painful.

" _Shhh, it's okay._ It's okay, baby. I got you. I'm gonna give you what you want, don't you worry." Steve assured him, coddling him, slowly pulling his hand back in case he pushed Tony too far with just those few pumps. Trying his absolute hardest not to ditch the idea of eventually getting inside Tony and instead crawling down to his knees on the bed as he placed his hands on his thighs to hold him down and give him the best blowjob of his _life._ But no, not today. Definitely another day, he'd make it up to him. But today wasn't that day, today was about showing him his love. "Sorry, honey. I couldn't help myself, you...God, Tony, you're just so pretty. You have such a pretty cock, baby. I know I've told you before, but I'm telling you again, my _God_. The way it stands against your stomach, the little curve and the one vein that leads straight up to the tip, baby, you're so _gorgeous_."

" _Steve..._ " Tony whimpered breathlessly, raising his hand and running his fingers up into Steve's hair, giving him a light tug. Steve knew Tony could get a little self-conscious at times in bed. Not that he was necessarily embarrassed or felt uncomfortable, he trusted Steve. It was more-so the intimacy that made him flush. He couldn't help it, but Steve understood, he didn't have to explain himself.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay, I got you, never letting you go." Steve cooed, his hands sliding down to Tony's thighs, slowly spreading them apart and helped Tony up to get on his elbows and knees. Steve asking him for permission once more before slicking up two fingers, holding Tony's ass apart with one hand, the other guiding one finger to his rim, slowly pushing in. Tony sucked in a breath before Steve got closer behind him, whispering soft promises he was okay and moving the one hand away from his rear, the other moving to hold Tony's chest for support. Not even ten seconds in of Steve's first finger pressed all the way in, Tony was begging for more.

"Steve, please...your fingers, I need more, just, God, _fuck, please Steve-_ "

"I'll give you what you want baby. What do you need, Tony?" Steve asked in the most gentle voice, adjusting himself so he could press a kiss to the back of Tony's neck, resting his head there on the top of his back as he still thrusted his fingers deep inside of him. Tony groaned below him, jerking a little as he whined again with a frustrated moan. "Steve, baby. More, _please_. I need _more_." Steve, being Steve, explained to him he wasn't ready. Could _tell_ he wasn't ready.

"Can't you feel that, honey? You're so tight around me, two's enough for now and you know it. We gotta work you a little more loose so I can get inside you. That's what you want, right?" Tony whined, eager and arching his back a little more, but he couldn't complain. He knew Steve was right, and he was mentally cursing himself for not prepping earlier. Don't get him wrong of course, though. He  _loved_ the feeling of Steve taking care of him, working him open on the inside, placing kisses to his back and nips on the ear, but he couldn't wait for Steve to get inside of him. To _feel_ Steve inside of him, to feel his tight heat clenching down on his cock as he felt Steve come inside him, filling him up, _God_ , it was all _too much_. Tony choked a little, between swallowing moans and trying to speak, eventually getting out a sentence.

"It's been...it's been _too long, Steve_." he whimpered, choking on his own breath as he let out a desperate noise that disguised itself as a sob. He swallowed the saliva arising in his throat again, wanting to speak to Steve again, but louder this time. He didn't want to cower away, he could take him.

"Oh, honey. You always beg so sweet, _God, baby._ You're such a good boy, Tony. Such a  _good boy, baby._ " Tony's face flushed, even more than he already was, that somehow even being possible. Steve hooked his finger under Tony's chin, leading him to turn his head to face Steve behind him. Steve kissed him oh-so deeply and nuzzled his nose against Tony's, breathing softly against him, telling him again how good he was being for him, knowing Tony may not believe it, but would never stop telling him. "You  _are_ a good boy, Tony. You're  _my_ good boy. _No one else's._ " Steve whispered against his lips, getting caught up in that possessive side of him, leaning forward and capturing soft moans Tony let out with his own mouth. Tony shook his head, dropping it and burying it into the crook between his forearm and his elbow that rested against the bed, perking his ass further up in the air and letting out needy cries, Steve being able to make out the nearly incoherent murmurs of his name. One by one, Steve had eventually been able to get up to four fingers in Tony's ass, trying to be extra cautious as, well, to put it simple, Steve was pretty big. And not only have they not done this is quite the while as the brunette had mentioned earlier, but Tony was  _always_ tight, and of course naturally the man had to be so impatient though he knew better. Steve was naturally scared he would hurt him, no matter how many times Tony had assured him he was alright.

"What's the matter, honey? You think you're ready for more?" Steve asked, Tony's head shooting right straight back up, a bright and thankful smile beaming against his lips. He had never been so out of touch with reality and time, yet so aware, if that had even made sense. When he was with Steve, everything made sense, so he'd go with that.

" _Yes. God, yes._ _Yesyesyesyesyes_ -"

Steve couldn't help but laugh to himself, curling his fingers inside of Tony, stretching him wider as he sat up, fingers moving out of his ass just a little, thrusting them back in fairly quickly and angling them just right to hit his prostate, earning a sharp yelp from Tony below him, as he completely pulled out his fingers, quickly stripping himself of his boxers, Tony only being able to hear the sounds of Steve fumbling around with the bottle of lube and the low, relieved groans that Steve exhaled as he gently took Tony and placed him back on his back, spreading his thighs apart for him and leaning down for a kiss. He loved to have him on his back like this, loved to watch him fall apart, all of it. Tony gasped, Steve swallowing every noise and other moans he let out, his heartbeat quickening as his cock twitched with interest against Tony's thigh, the soft noise he let out insinuating he felt it which made Steve blush, a small wave of embarrassment taking over.

Steve helped support Tony leaning back and rubbing him against  his fingers in attempt of calming him down so he became less tense, smiling against his full lips, turning his head to kiss his cheek instead, looking down beneath them to guide his cock to the rim of Tony's hole, briefly looking back up at Tony and gave him a questioning nod. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck before nodding his head furiously, already a moaning mess, not needing to say a word to give Steve orders to _go_. One arm was wrapped around Tony's chest, while another hand held one of Tony's legs up on his shoulder. Tony arched his back just a bit to both angle his position and to lean his head back as far as he could into the bed. The next thing he knew, Steve was beginning to push into him in what was an agonizingly slow pace. God, he still felt so fucking  _tight._ Tony was quick to hook his resting leg around Steve's waist, encouraging to stay exactly where he was. Steve got the gesture and just nodded, leaning down to take Tony in his arms again, pushing further and further inside, Tony nearly choking on the moans he tried to hold back, to which Steve had no choice but to encourage him to let it out.

Eventually Tony gave a long, broken moan, knowing Steve was fully inside of him. Steve dropped Tony's leg from his shoulder and responded by taking Tony into his arms again and holding him close, peppering kisses across his shoulder, down his chest, his collarbone, anywhere he could reach. Finally stopping back up at a small place between his neck and collar, working on a bruise. The kind that he knew wouldn't go away for quite the while, the kind that he knew Tony loved to show off, deciding long ago that was one of his cutest characteristics. Sure, it could be the possessive side of himself talking, but he didn't even _care_ at this point. Watching Tony crane his neck further, letting him in as he let out relentless gasps was single-handedly one of the hottest thing Steve had ever seen in his  _life._

And Tony, well, Tony could barely even think. His mind becoming a blank space that knew nothing but pleasure, burning ache, and _Steve_. Nothing but _Steve, Steve, Steve fucking Rogers._ Any feeling of pain slowly disappearing as he couldn't remember it, couldn't remember anything but how good everything felt, between the feelings of both sexual pleasure and how amazing it was to have this amazing man back. Tony barely even noticed how Steve began to slowly pull out, stopping at the tip, cradling Tony's face though he himself wasn't quite looking at him.

"Easy, honey. Easy there..." Steve exhaled, breathing against Tony's neck as he slid back into Tony again slowly, filling him right up, kissing him again, letting out tasteful moans and low noises that Tony could've swore he's never heard before. Tony nearly screamed when Steve accidentally jerked up his hips a little too soon, so close and deep inside him he could feel his pubic bone pressed against his perineum. Steve began crying at how good Tony felt around him, couldn't get it out of his head that this was real and Tony was choosing him. He pulled back before beginning to slowly rocking back and forth inside of him. _Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._ The noise Tony had made when he felt Steve's notably  _huge_ length slowly dragging inside and nearly out of him over and over. The way his voiced had cracked when he begged Steve-  _"Please! God, fuck yes, please, Steve, pleasepleaseplease-harder!"_

Between the sounds of Tony muttering curses under his breath, his whines and pleads to go harder, Steve found himself letting go; fucking up into Tony with more passion and love than he could ever remember. Quick to throw an arm around his back, Tony cried out Steve's name as he had finally got what he had wanted, the whimpers of _"yesyesyes-"_ and other curses over and over followed by other un-thought through cries of pleasure; being so overstimulated already, not having even come yet. Steve had made a low, almost  _growling_ noise above him, not slowing down at all as he adjusted his position, propping himself up on his elbows to have a good look at Tony as he thrust into him, wanting to look at the sight underneath him when he told him how much he loved him, hand wrapped about that perfect little cock of his. 

Steve couldn't help but kiss him hungrily as he sped up his pace, not knowing what else to do besides prove to Tony that he _loved him._ It was all too much for Tony underneath him though, his lips fell slack and couldn't find the energy through the waves of pleasure to kiss Steve back. He just laid there, his arms around Steve clutching at his shoulders, pupils blown, and staring at the ceiling with an unbeknownst look as to what to do painted across his face. Tony having just enough energy at times to whisper out small pleads to _'_ _take him'_  in between moans and brief participation of attempted kisses along Steve's neck in return. He had never looked more beautiful and natural, Steve had thought to himself. He couldn't remember ever feeling to close to heaven, not even in the sense of passion, no, it was barely even about that anymore. It was about how he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this is where they could start over, they could forget the past, forget everything and the world if they truly desired. Everything could start now. In this bed, in this room, in this _home_. Because Tony was his home. Not even that, Tony  _is_ his home. And it would be a lie if Tony said he didn't feel the same, because God, how he had waited  _so long_ only to feel everything beginning to make sense again the second he and Steve began working together.

Tony angled his hips up to create some friction along his cock, as Steve had abandoned it awhile back accidentally when he lost himself in the moment. Steve's cock sinking into him even further as Tony dropped hints to give him attention between his legs. Steve draws back his now fucked and swollen lips, a string of saliva still disgustingly connecting them together. His pace slows a little inside of Tony, becoming more steady yet still remaining impatient and needy as he takes Tony into his hand and sliding up and down, around the tip, into the slit, tight squeezes up and down his shaft, anything and everything to make Tony groan as he began taking him a little harder again. Tony claws down Steve's back, fingers digging deep in, unable to control himself as he cried out incredibly loud, but as if he even cared more. As if he could even find the mindset to care. All that mattered was Steve. 

"Tony," Steve whispers against his lips, connecting them again, then again- _"Tony."_ he groaned, letting himself fall onto Tony, pressing their chests together, hips still raised a little with where his hand was, still fucking Tony's cock beneath them. His lips moved down from Tony's, beginning to kiss him anywhere and everywhere. Absolutely  _everywhere,_ finally again, settling back to his lips as he whispered his name against his mouth for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you." He whispers as their noses rub together, feeling himself start to rush in, fucking him harder, losing himself in his head where nothing else mattered. The feeling of sweat finally starting to really sink in with him; it rolled down his back, his forehead, down his arms and making their skin slick and shimmer on Tony as the sun through the peak of the window hit him  _just right_. Jesus Christ, he was so gone. So lost. So in love with this man it physically pained him. "I love you." He says again, because it's all he can fucking think. Over and over and over again, telling Tony how he loved him as the hand he had resting on Tony's ribs smoothed down to his hips, gripping him and fucking him harder, finally,  _finally_ taking Tony like he's asked this whole time. Tony's (now, not-so-quiet) moans turning into high pitched gasps and something in him finally jumped, causing him to spring up, bracing himself on one shoulder, sitting up just a little, the other arm still hooked around Steve's neck pulling Steve in closer so he could bite his neck. Not even necessarily to cause any marks, as they both knew damn well that wouldn't work, more to muffle himself, drawing up his body so tight as he cried and  _cried_ into Steve's neck, still giving him soft gasps and words of encouragement to keep going. 

Steve could tell not long after that that Tony was close, his cock in his hand straining, his tip leaking more than enough pre-come in his hand. By time Tony had threw himself back down on the bed, he was coming,  _hard._ His back arched, covering Steve's hand in his own spend, clenching around Steve's cock so hard it was enough to send himself off, dropping to his shoulders around Tony's head, giving the few final thrusts before he was gone. Following not too far behind, Steve raised his hips, shooting his come down and into Tony, the brunette groaning underneath him, still coming in Steve's hand.

Eventually Steve finally gave in and collapsed against Tony, quick to roll off of him, seeing Tony was already struggling to breathe. Needless to say, he still kept a leg in between his thighs, his knee slightly nudging against his softening cock; his cock still inside of him, not wanting to move just yet; and his arms cuddled around his torso and he kept his head in the crook of Tony's neck, breathing him in and allowing his lips to curl into the biggest, stupidest grin against him. Steve could still feel him shivering against him. Tony runs his fingers through Steve's hair again like he did earlier, this time more calm, almost as if he was petting him. His breath still uneven and trembling, his lips starting to quiver and nearly crying. He didn't mean to, he was just so _happy._ So happy beyond words to have him back, to be in his arms again, to feel closer to as high as you could be. He loved him, he was so _in love_ with him.

Steve hears him and just shushes him softly, turning his head still rested upon him to gently rub his thumb against his bottom lip before leaning up to kiss him. "It's okay, Tony. I'm here, I'm here. I got you, sweetheart." He begins to pull out slowly, causing Tony to whine against his lips, the crying he's been holding back falling from his lips. Everything was just so much and he didn't know what to do anymore, all he knew was he wanted Steve, and that he trusted him. That's why he just smiled against Steve's lips when he whispered gentle words and promises that he would stay by his side and that he'd never let him go. If there was anything he was sure of, it was Steve.

"I'm never letting you go either," Tony said, pressing one last kiss before adding- "God, I missed you. You're stuck with me now, your dick is in my ass again, Rogers. _Jesus_ , never fuckin' letting you go again. Not after _that_ " Causing Steve to burst out with laughter, giving him a nip under his jaw as if to scold him, he missed his sarcastic, quick witted humor. Tony just let it happen, smiling as his eyes fluttered shut and he felt Steve wiping away the tears that trailed down his cheek, settling in beside him, not bothering just yet to go grab a washcloth or towel,  _something._ Maybe if Tony fell asleep he'd sneak away to run him a bath, carry him in and let him rest as he bathed him. That surely sounded amazing, but he'd consider it all later. Right now, all he wanted was to stay. To keep Tony under his arms, protecting him from the world. They'd figure everything out later. But for now, all that existed in this world was this room, and no one could take that away from them. Feeling Steve hug his chest and rub circles into his sides, Tony figured  _this_ is what true happiness is.

"Welcome home." Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead, before finally drifting off to the most comfortable sleep he's even gotten in his life. 


End file.
